In the field of window gluing-in for paperboard cartons, corresponding machines have long been known. The basic principle of these machines lies in that paperboard cutouts from a storage container are isolated, then aligned in a conveyor belt station in running direction and in transverse direction, then glued in a gluing station by means of a block cylinder, in order then to be fed to a suction cylinder which applies the film piece to the glued paperboard cutout. The transport of the paperboard cutouts from the gluing mechanism to the suction cylinder occurs, there, preferably by means of suction bands or belts, depending on machine width and construction type, between 1 and 12 suction bands.
Prior art describes a process for the continuous production of folding boxes, in which a window opening zone is glued over with a film piece of flexible plastic material. The film is drawn off from the supply roller, cut into pieces and glued in exact fit over the pre-stamped window opening zones.
Other prior art describes a process for the production of film cutouts for folding boxes with angle windows, in which film cutouts from a transparent plastic are glued into folding boxes provided with a cutout. The material for the film cutouts is unwound there continuously from a roller and the film cutouts for the production of folding boxes are glued with the folding box cutouts.
With the aforementioned devices, the precise alignment of the cutouts is not possible. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that allows for the expeditious and accurate application of a second-material piece that is accurately aligned.